


I'll Be Cleaning Up Bottles with You

by orphan_account



Series: Song Fics [2]
Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Simon Spier, Song fic, loosely baised on a taylor swift song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Simon Spier might have been late to the party but he's cleaning up bottles with Bram the morning after.Part of the Moment I Knew Fic (I HIGHLY advise you read that one first)





	I'll Be Cleaning Up Bottles with You

I wake up to that perfect feeling—when the bed is warm and its cold outside, so you just curl into the blankets more. But I don’t curl into the blankets, because I’m already tucked into Bram’s arms. Our feet are tangled together and he’s holding me to his chest. Everything is a little blurry without my glasses, but he’s in my Haverford shirt.

Bram groans, squinting one eye open and wrapping his arms tighter around me. His left hand ends up over my chest, and I can see the ring.

**You and me forevermore**

That’s really what does it: half-asleep Bram and the reminder that this is my future. Every time I see it I kind of pounce him. Bram said he never wants it to stop.

He pouts when I pull out from his arms, but when I lean over him and press a happy kiss into his mouth his eyes fly open and his arms clutch my shoulders. Then he’s pulling me over him, and I can feel him smiling around the kiss.

**You and me from the night before**

“I am stupidly happy right now.” He whispers.

I move away just far enough for him to see me grinning, “You always make me stupidly happy.”

“Even this past semester?”

**Don’t read the last page**

**But I stay when it's hard or it's wrong or we're making mistakes**

_“This is the second time in a row you’ve canceled, Si.” Bram’s voice breaks a little, or maybe it’s the crappy cell connection._

_“I’m sorry,” I sigh, “I can’t miss this study group, or the extra theater rehearsal.”_

_“I know,” Bram is starting to sound annoyed, “I know, you’ve said before.”_

_My heart breaks a little, and all I want is to run out the door and get on a train and just show up at his dorm room door. But I really, really can’t. Not if I want to pass more than half my classes this semester._

_“I have papers to write anyway,” Bram continues, and I can hear the distance between us._

_“Please don’t…” I say._

_“Don’t what?” He snaps, “you’re the one canceling.”_

_And the line goes dead._

“Always,” I repeat, and I almost fall on top of him I’m hugging him so tightly.

He hugs me back just as hard, “how did you know?” he whispers.

“Know what?”

“That you wanted to marry me. When did you know?”

**Don’t read the last page**

**But I stay when you're lost and I'm scared and you’re turning away**

_I’m trying to focus in class, I really am. It’s been three days since I canceled, and Bram hung up. He hasn’t answered any of my text messages, or emails. My heart has been hooked for years, but it’s like Bram has finally yanked the string and now my heart is an hour and a half away with him. Maybe he’s pulverizing it in a blender right now._

_The class gets let out and my phone buzzes._

_My heart goes still, until I see it’s just a stupid class notification. My last two classes for the day are canceled._

_My heart kicks into overdrive and suddenly I’m running through campus, all the way to my dorm where I grab my wallet before running out again. I don’t stop running until I’m on the train._

_I’m jittery the whole train ride, because I don’t know how Bram feels right now. He could be pissed. He could be_ done _. When the train pulls into my stop I can hardly breathe. Bram isn’t here (he doesn’t even know I’m coming) and it’s odd not to be pulled in a happy hug the moment I step off the train. It’s odd not to spend the ride back to his apartment style dorm holding hands. Instead I hold my phone and watch the time. Bram still has another ten minutes before his last class gets out when I make it to his door. So, I sit next to the door and try not to drive myself insane._

_Bram shows up not long after, he’s got earbuds in and when he sees me he stops in the middle of the hallway. I stand slowly, trying to remember the words I’ve been planning on saying for the past two hours. He runs into me, and for a second before he reaches me I seriously think he’s about to punch me. Even though I don’t think Bram has ever punched anyone. But he hugs me instead, his tears falling onto the back of my shirt._

_“I sorry,” I choke out._

_He pulls me into his dorm and says, “what are you doing here? Did you skip class…”_

_“no,” I look down, “my last two classes got canceled and I didn’t even think I just got on the train. I had to see you. You haven’t responded and… and I won’t lose you without a fight.”_

_He hugs me again and doesn’t let go of me until my alarm goes off the next morning._

_It’s three in the morning, because there’s only one train back that will get me to Haverford in time for my nine-o-clock class. It leaves in an hour and a half._

_“Bram,” I whisper, shaking his shoulder._

_He groans and rolls over, “What time is it Si?”_

_“Three in the morning.”_

_“Come back to bed,” he whines._

_“I want to, so badly,” I kiss his forehead, “but I need to be back for my nine-o-clock.”_

_“okay…”_

_“I’ll be back this weekend though, I promise.”_

_He smiles sleepily and rolls out of bed, “alright.”_

_“What are you doing?”_

_“going with you back to the station, I’m not about to miss any time with you.”_

**You squeeze my hand three times in the back of the taxi**

**I can tell that it's going to be a long road**

**And I will hold on to you**

“In the taxi after one of our fights,” I sigh into his shoulder, “you held my hand the whole way, and when we got to the station I didn’t want to let go. I never want to let go.”

I roll to the side, so I’m not crushing him into me anymore and he takes my hand in his. His left hand.

_Bram can’t meet me at the station when I come up that weekend, but it’s okay. Because I have a stop to make before Columbia anyway. There’s this little jewelry shop Bram and I passed back in our first semester. When we took a weekend to explore New York. But Bram stopped to look through the windows, and I wrapped my arms around him and whispered, “see something you like?”_

_He just laughed at me, then, and continued on. But I remember the shop._

_And after three years I walk inside._

**There's glitter on the floor after the party**

When we finally get out of bed and make our way into the living room there’s confetti and glitter on the floor and bottles stacked on the tables.

**I want your midnights**

_Bram’s eyes are light up very time he raises his left hand, and even though I proposed to him about five minutes ago, he keeps flashing his ring at people. He keeps pulling me into hugs._

_After an hour of everyone asking me about my semester. About my late flight. I tug Bram out into the backyard and we sit under the stars._

_“Am I forgiven for making you think I was a no-show tonight.”_

_Bram hugs me impossibly closer and whispers, “yes.”_

_And it’s the same ‘yes’ from when I proposed. This happy, shining, unwavering yes._

**But I'll be cleaning up bottles with you**

My parents smile at us, and Nora stops shoveling paper-scraps into a trash bag love enough to wave. Then, Bram lets go of my hand and starts picking up bottles. I start pulling confetti out of the string lights, when I spot a picture on the floor.

Bram kissing my cheek.


End file.
